An Arising Darkness
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: A new story from Malon's POV about an Arising Darkness in Hyrule...***CHAPTER FOUR NOW UP!!! Malon decides she can be the HEROINE of Time if she wants, and goes on a mission...***
1. An Arising Darkness, Part One

a/n: Okay, my idea for an Unsuspecting heroine didn't really work out, so i decided to write a new, fresh story, about Malon.  
  
  
I looked in the mirror and sighed. Why couldn't my hair be blond? Or...just some color other than red. I grabbed the necklace I wear everyday off my desk and put it on. It was my mom's, before she died.   
"Malon!" I heard my dad calling me downstairs. "Come on, you have to bring a letter to the King for me!"  
Oh, Goddess, what was I to do about that? Just the idea of being in the same ROOM as the King made me nervous. I was really curious as to what the letter was about, but my dad wouldn't tell me.  
"Coming, Daddy!" I called back, and hurried downstairs. I smiled as I saw my dad drinking his usual morning coffee and went up to him.  
"Okay, so where's the letter?" I asked.  
"Right here," said my dad. "But, before, I give it to you, I need to tell you that you cannot read it. Understood?"  
"Yes, Daddy," I said sulkily.  
"And get it there quickly please, Malon," said my dad.   
"I will," I said taking the letter from his hands.  
*****  
I was brainstorming what the letter could be about all the way across Hyrule Field. I just HAD to know. What was going on? Was it something just between my dad and the King, or did other people know it too? Maybe if I just took a little tiny peek at the letter, no one would know. I started tearing at the tape on the edges of the paper. Just as I tore the last corner, the letter ripped and blew away from me.  
"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, and started to run after it.  
The paper started blowing towards the market. I was close to it, I almost had it. I ran, took a great bounding leap and dived at it, and ran right smack into someone and knocked he/she/it over.   
I looked over at the person. It was Link. Oh Goddess.  
"Link!" I said. "Ummm...hi! I'm, uh, sorry, this paper here, it sort of blew out of my hands, but I've got it now!"  
"It's okay," said Link. "What is the paper for?"  
"Well..." I said, hesitant. "It's a letter for the King, but know I've gone and ripped it in half, I was trying to take a peek at it, my father wouldn't tell me what it was about, and i pulled back the tape, and it ripped!"  
"So, how can you put it back together?" he asked. " Do you still have the tape?"  
"Uh, yeah," I said.  
"Here," he said, pulling the tape and letter from me. He put the tape along the rip and put it back together.  
"Oh, Link, thank you!" I cried.  
"No problem, I guess I'll see you around then?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
With that, I went inside the market. There was some sort of commotion going on. I went up to a lady I recognized as Mrs. McCally, one of my dad's frequent customers at his dairy shop.  
"What's going on?" I asked her.  
"Oh, Malon, it's just...awful!! It's happening again, it truly is, I know it, how can this be?"  
"What's happening again, Mrs. McCally?" I asked.  
" A period of DARKNESS," said Mrs. McCally, her eyes filled with fear. "The Princess is missing, the King is frantic, and monsters have been popping up everywhere!"  
"What?" I asked. "Well, I've got to deliver this letter to the King, but I'll talk to you again after!"  
I started walking towards the palace in quick strides. What was going on? I met up with the guard at the entrance and showed him my letter, and he allowed me to proceed.  
"Go straight through the double doors, that's the throne room, miss," he said.  
I walked in, gazing around in awe at how beautiful it was. I walked across the deep crimson rug and pulled hard on the double doors. As I walked into the throne, the King pointed at me.  
"There!" he cried. "This letter will have the answer!" He sweeped over, grabbed the letter, and read it, his eyes widening at some parts and crinkling into a look of anger at other parts.  
"Malon, are you, er, aware of what's going on?" asked the King.  
"Oh, no, Your Majesty," I said. "But I really would like too, I would, but my father didn't want me to read the letter, so I figure he doesn't want me to know."  
"Well, Malon, you should know. Because we are going to need all the allies we can get. So, I'll tell you what's going on."  
  
To be continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. An Arising Darkness, Part Two

An Arising Darkness, Part Two  
  


The King sighed and looked at me.  
  
"Your father is one of the men I have always drafted in time of a crisis. This is definetly a crisis. Something is going on, a new power has arisen. A power only a sage could tap into. One of our sages is causing this, and they have turned traitor on us. We MUST take action. Yet first, we need to find out WHICH sage."  
  
"Your Majesty...what about Zelda?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"She is missing," he said, throwing his hands up.  
  
"Yes, I know that...but what I mean is...she could be the sage, right?"  
  
"WHAT?!" said the King, his face turning red. " Preposterous! I say, Malon, do not suggest anything of the like again!"  
  
"Well, she is miss-" I said, backing away from him, when I was cut off by someone running in yelling.  
  
"Your Highness!!!!" yelled the man. "Quickly!"  
  
"What is it?" asked the King.  
  
"The triforce...it's gone!" yelled the man.  
  
"What! NO!!! How? What were you doing, sleeping on the job, Roald?" asked the King.  
  
"No, he...umm...she...it...whoever it was, they hit me from behind!"  
  
"Nabooru," I said.  
  
"Why Nabooru, Malon?" asked the King.  
  
"Well, I mean it could be," I said. "It just sounds like such a Gerudo thing to do. And, the last time this happened, a Gerudo was behind it all, right?"  
  
"Right," said the King. "Good thinking. I better tell Link we have further news."  
  
"Well, Your Majesty, where was he investigating now?" I asked, curious.  
  
"He was questioning Saria, last I saw," said the King.   
  
"Then I'll go check out this Nabooru thing," I said.   
  
*****  
I ran quickly across the bridge and stopped short in front of a Gerudo.  
  
"Umm...hello, miss. Is Nabooru around?" I asked.  
  
"She is not," said the Gerudo. "I am not supposed to tell you where her whereabouts are...she is of course, doing Sage business."  
  
"Really?" I asked. "Is she aware one of her fellow sages has stolen the Triforce?"  
  
"I...if, you are suspecting her, then you can get out!!" yelled the Gerudo.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Guards!" the Gerudo shreiked.   
  
Before I knew what was happening, two Gerudos came out grabbed me, and threw me over the ledge. I was falling down a HUGE 100 feet drop!! I screamed the whole way down, then I hit the water, and started floating all the way down.  
  
"Waterfall!" I cried. SPLASH!!!! I went flying down, landing in Lake Hylia. Uh-oh. One of those spider thingies were headed at me. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab me from behind and drag me to shore. I looked up into the eyes of Nabooru.  
  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Do not thank me," she said coldly. "Thank my master, who spotted you."  
  
"What?" I asked, nervous. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Him," she said, pointing by the labratory. And then, seeing who it was, I passed out.  
  



	3. An Arising Darkness, Part Three

An Arising Darkness, Part Three  


  
"She's coming to," I heard Nabooru say, and I opened my eyes, and remembered what had happened. I looked around to find Nabooru waiting next to the person I dreaded seeing, the person who had controlled Ingo and had caused me to work like a slave for five years.  
  
"What...what's going on? What's happening?" I asked.  
  
"Darkness is once again arising, Malon," said Nabooru, looking at Ganon, then laughing.  
  
"But...you're a Sage!" I exclaimed! "You're good! Is HE controlling you?!"  
  
Nabooru laughed again. "I am sorry to say we parted when he began to search for the Triforce...but I did some research on it, a one day a few weeks ago. I liked what I read...about all that power. But I of course, couldn't do it without the third triangle, the Triforce of Power. So I had to bring Ganon back. Now, I am glad that I did."  
  
I breathed in heavily. "I-I, well, what do you want with me?"  
  
Ganon finally spoke. "We can't exactly let you go off to tell the 'Hero', now can we?"  
  
"Why did you take me in the first place?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you DID suspect I was the Sage doing all this," said Nabooru. "I couldn't let you get away with this!"  
  
"You know," I said, trying to scare them, " I've got a lot of people who will wonder where I am...my father, the King, Link..."  
  
Nabooru looked at me with an odd glint in her eye. "You can't swim, can you Malon? You would've drowned if I hadn't gotten you."  
  
"I-uh, yeah, I might of," I said, nervous as to what she was talking about.  
  
"Done," said Nabooru, smiling. "We'll stage your drowning in Lake Hylia. No one will ever suspect we were behind it."  
  
I started to get REALLY scared at the point. This couldn't be happening.   
  
"No," I cried. "I can-I can help you."  
  
Nabooru laughed. "Foolish girl, how?"  
  
"I-I know a horse," I started. "Her name is Epona. You might remember her as Link's horse?"  
  
"Ah," said Nabooru, " Yes, she was quite powerful. Continue."  
  
"Well, I know your," I said, pointing to Ganon," stallion was brought into the Evil Realm as well, and you couldn't bring it back with you. I know a song...to draw Epona to you. I'll teach it to you...if you promise not to hurt me. And I won't tell anyone where you are, I swear it!"  
  
Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "How do we know it's a real song?"  
  
"Epona will come to you straight away when you sing it," I said.  
  
"Very well," said Nabooru. "What are the notes?"  
  
"Okay, " I said, " Sing the notes D, B, A, then sing them a second time. And make sure they're going down the octave, not up."  
  
Nabooru quickly sang. Goddess, I was SUCH a traitor. Epona ran toward us immediatly.  
  
"The girl does not lie," said Nabooru. "Okay, throw her in Lake Hylia."  
  
"What?!" I asked. "I helped you!"  
  
"I suppose you did," said Nabooru distractedly, waiving her hands. "But, I can't have you getting in the way."  
  
And with that, she took a kicking, screaming me and threw me into the lake. SPLASH! I fell in, and kicked all around trying to bring myself to the surface, but it was no use. I was sinking, and I felt my brain getting numb. Then...a door. The water temple? I pulled it with all my might and swam in. Still water...almost...there...then, I was sinking again, and knew this battle was almost done for good. Then I felt two fins bring me to the surface. I breathed in oxygen again, and smiled up into the face of Princess Ruto, the Water Temple's Sage.  
  
"Princess!" I exclaimed. "I'm SO happy to see you!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Ruto. "What were you doing in Lake Hylia, young daughter of Talon's?"  
  
"Nabooru and Ganon threw me in!" I cried. "He's back, and it's because of her!"  
  
"Yes..." murmured Ruto. "I could sense one of my fellow Sages was turning against us slowly. Malon, you are going to stay here with me. I am going to send one of the Zoras to the King and Link. I will also need someone to alert my father."  
  
All of a sudden, I noticed that there were Zoras all around her.  
  
"You are dismissed," said Ruto. Then she sighed. "A force is coming. This will not be over soon. It is an arising darkness."  



	4. An Arising Darkness, Part Four

An Arising Darkness, Part Four  
  


I sat with my head in my hands next Ruto.  
  
"I think it is safe to leave the temple now," she told me. "If you need my, help, just call for me."  
  
"Okay," I said. "Thanks. Um, I think I'm going to need a little help with the whole idea of swimming out of here."  
  
"Oh, right!" Ruto exclaimed. She grabbed me by the arms, and swam out of the temple, then quickly brought me to the surface of the water. She then swam me over to the shore.  
  
"You should go home," said Ruto. "We'll handle this."  
  
"Okay," I mumbled, wanting to help. I slowly trudged back to the ranch.  
  
*****  
  
At home, I was sitting on bed. Why couldn't Ibe the heroine? I knew what was going on the best...hey, THAT was an idea.   
  
I quickly got on my coat and ran out of the ranch. I started running towards the Koriki Forest.   
  
*****  
  
After passing a tumbling rock I finally got to the treasure chest the Koriki were hiding. It was the Koriki Sword! Okay, so it was pretty small. Yet, it was a sword. I'd purchase a Hylian Shield at the Hyrule Market.   
  
Once I arrived at the market, I went quickly to the shop I needed to go to (it was called the Bizarre or something) and bought my shield. I was already to go. I, Malon, was going to save Hyrule. And then...then maybe Link wouldn't think I was just some farm girl. So, then and there, I set out.  
  
I ran around the field stupidly in circles for a while. First things first. I needed to get a horse from my ranch. So I quickly ran home, grabbed Brownie, this brown horse we have, and left. Hmmm...I should go to the Gerudo Fortress. I could get by somehow.  
  
*****  
  
After bringing Brownie over a huge jump, I landed in Gerudo Valley. I wasn't going to let them throw me in their jail. I was strong. And I was on a horse.  
  
"Hi," I said. I saw the Gerudos glaring at me, recognizing me from earlier. So if they thought Nabooru was loyal, what would they think about their former leader coming back? "Ganondorf, your former King, has returned."  
  
The guards looked at me fearfully.   
  
"How can we be sure this is truth?" asked one guard.  
  
"I don't lie," I said. "He and Na- ermm, that is to say, He and this other person who brought him back tried to drown. I was luckily saved by Ruto, the Water Temple's Sage, and Princess of the Zoras. You can ask Ruto, you can ask the King, you can ask anybody."  
  
The guards looked at each other and then nodded.  
  
"Alright. We will believe you. But why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here," I said, "because I need an alliance. And this might be where Ganondorf wants to fall back on now, before he attempts to take over Hyrule again. But you can't let him!"  
  
"We are not forming alliances with Hylians. We don't form alliances," said a guard.  
  
"Fine, if you don't form alliances," I said, frustrated, " then at least let me join as an honorary member of the Gerudos. You let Link, the Hero of Time, last time!"  
  
"That was different!" exclaimed a guard. "We are emphasizing the words Hero of Time, here."  
  
"Well," I said, "who's to say there's no Heroine of Time? Right? Come on. I can help you guys with your horses. I'm very good with them. And you owe me that after I KNOW you stole a horse from my ranch!"  
  
The Gerudos blushed and then looked at each other. Then, out of the big crowd of them, one stepped foward. Uh-oh. It was...  
  
"You will not be joining our group," said Nabooru. "But we will make sure you stay." And then she laughed.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
